jekyllandhydefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Jekyll
Doctor Robert Jekyll is the main character on Jekyll and Hyde played by Tom Bateman. Jekyll is a young, sensitive and naive man of intellect and morality. He slips between his own persona and that of Hyde unwillingly. He is on a quest to discover his real identity, his true family history and the nature of his "curse". At the start of the season, Jekyll is a newly qualified doctor who lives with his foster parents in Ceylon, knowing nothing about his condition, which his foster father, Vishal Najaran, is controlling with medication. He has an foster brother named Ravi. Biography Discovering his true identity At a community centre in Ceylon in 1935, Robert Jekyll, along with his foster father were treating children. As a truck nearly ran into an elephant, the driver diverted itself and ran into the community centre. A girl who Robert just treated was trapped in rubble and Robert immediately ran over to aid her. As he lifted the truck, his Hyde personality took over and he briefly stepped on the girl. He eventually controlled himself and allowed the girl to escape. He was then taken away by his foster father who gave him pills to aid his condition.”The Harbinger” The following day, Robert was featured on the front page of a local newspaper. His foster mother teased him, telling him many girls would propose to him the following post. Robert later left to drop his brother off for school. Robert had a letter written to him, urging him to go to London to deal with his families estate. His foster brother asked him to bring him back a police helmet when he returns from London. His foster father interrupted and gave him pills to last eight weeks and a coat. At the train station Robert learned that the coat belonged to his father. Learning he had been lied to all his life, he went into a brief rage and his Hyde personality briefly took over. While travelling to London, Robert regretted his rage and wrote an apology letter. When Robert arrived in London, he bumped into Lily Clarke. He later found her taken into the alley and rescued her (while in his Hyde personality). Robert was then brought to Max Utterson, who told Robert he is the sole heir to an estate. Despite the money and house he could have, Robert refused it as tainted. Robert went to Lily Clarke’s house to return her pouch which she had dropped. Though he took his pills, after Lily’s mother interrupted their kiss, Robert went into a brief rage, though managed to control himself and left. When he returned to his hotel room, he had a telegram and learned his foster father and mother had died in a fire (which was started by Captain Dance and his two Vetala) His emotions took over and Robert looked for his pills. As he failed to find them, Robert turned into Hyde and began destroying his room. Due to the racket he was making, the manager came knocking on his door. As Hyde, he showed the manager of the “Do not disturb” sign and sarcastically asked if could read. As Hyde, he went to The Empire, a local bar. Hyde flirted with Bella Charming and soon started a fight and took everyone out with ease. When Garson fired a gun, Hyde was distracted and then stabbed in the back. He was brought to the back of the bar where Garson told Bella to kiss him. While the two kissed, Garson pulled the knife out and Hyde began transforming back into Robert Jekyll. Three days later, Jekyll awakened in Bella's bedroom. While he was getting dressed, Bella arrived and Jekyll remembers that he had been stabbed. Bella was amazed that he had healed so quickly and curiously asked who he was and how he had defeated the men at the Empire with ease. Jekyll, feeling disorientated from his transformation, leaves, telling Bella he would find answers to her questions. She coldly replied that he shouldn't return until he did. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation into Hyde:' Under stress and anger (or by using his potion) Robert Jekyll is able to transform into a twisted version of himself called Hyde, who possesses superhuman abilities; **'Superhuman Strength:' As Hyde, Robert is strong enough to lift object of several tons and send opponents in the air with a punch. **'Superhuman Durability:' As Hyde, Robert is far more resistant than normal humans, as prove when he get a chair breaking on him several times but not even being stunned. Can drop from a story or possible three, on his feet with no injury. He has been shot, stabbed and hit with glass bottles, wooden chairs etc. and barely reacted. **'Superhuman Speed:' As Hyde, Robert is superhumanly faster, quicker and more agile. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' As Hyde, Robert heals much faster than normal humans. Abilities *'Expert Doctor:' Robert is a very good doctor. *'Skilled Chemist:' Robert has shown himself capable of reproducing the formula of his grandfather. Appearances Season 1 *The Harbinger *Mr Hyde *The Cutter *The Calyx *Black Dog *Spring-Heeled Jack *The Reaper *Moroii *The Incubus *The Heart of Lord Trash Memorable Quotes *''"You've always told me you know nothing about my real parents and... I was happy with that."'' *''"I was always told that I was found abandoned in a hospital by my foster father Dr Najaran."'' *''"Dr Najaran is my father, Gurinder is my mother, and that is the end of it."'' *''"Do you know the story of the Gordian Knot? So complicated that nobody could untie it. And Alexander the Great simply cut through it. With his sword. Hyde is my sword. And I am Hyde."'' Trivia *The name Robert Jekyll, along with Louis Hyde is likely a reference to Robert Louis Stevenson, the author of Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Gallery Jekyll and Hyde.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 003.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 004.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 005.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 006.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 026.png JekyllandHyde The Harbinger Screenshot 029.png References Category:Heroes